


Burned to Ashes

by AshPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dominant Daenerys, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt Jon Snow, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPotter/pseuds/AshPotter
Summary: Daenerys has just burned down Kings Landing against the wishes of her trusted counsel and love, Jon Snow.  Daenerys has gone straight to the Iron Throne and the city is left in shambles.  Men, women, and children lay strewn across the now desolate and dilapidated city, groans escape from every corner of the rubble, people still suffering from the hell Daenerys has just unleashed.I’m taking one of the last scenes from GoT S8 in Kings Landing and reinterpreting it through a different lens.Jon and Daenerys have quite a different encounter at the Iron Throne…This is DARK DANY. If that isn't what you're looking for, turn back now. This will not be a love story between Jon Snow and Daenerys.Enjoy!





	1. Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing girlfriend, CrazyEyesChick, who encouraged me to post this!
> 
> This is DARK DANY. If that isn't what you're looking for, turn back now. This will not be a love story between Jon Snow and Daenerys.

Daenerys only ever had one goal…sitting on the Iron Throne. Whether anyone knew what she was capable of or not is an entirely different question. Breaker of Chains? Yes. Mother of Dragons? Certainly. Executioner of the innocent? Now, unequivocally, yes. 

Her mind had drifted into somewhere that she was unfamiliar with. It could be like the stories Varys told of the Targaryen Madness, but this was different, this was a carnal urge, something that needed more to be satiated. 

She slowly walked towards the Iron Throne, a sly smirk just barely escaping the corner of her mouth. She could hear the Dothraki running amuck in Kings Landing through the holes in the now disheveled building that housed the once majestic Iron Throne. 

“Good,” she quietly murmured to herself. “Those people stood in my way and now they have to pay, they made their choice when they decided to accept Cersei Lannister as their queen.” 

And pay they did. The Dothraki were ruthless as they ran through the streets. Raping, burning, murdering. There was no limit at which the Dothraki thought to stop. Men cut down from all angles, no chance at defending themselves. Women, dragged to every nook and cranny of the city by these brutish men who forced themselves upon them. And children, ripped away from those that care for them to be discarded without an afterthought. Those that had survived the sacking of Kings Landing began to wish they hadn’t, for their death was imminent as well, and it wouldn’t be as quick or clean. Daenerys never even batted an eye.

Daenerys gently reached her hand out to softly caress the throne, her sole focus, that sat in front of her. As soon as her hand made contact with the cold, unforgiving metal, a wry smile spread across her face. Daenerys’ eyes, brilliant as ever, were no longer filled with passion, but a malevolence that had consumed her. A hatred not for any specific person or thing, but a deep rooted hatred toward anything that dare defy her. Long gone were the days of second chances, for anyone, this was a new Khaleesi. She remembered that this war may not be over yet. 

There was still one person that could change everything, for better or worse. Although, this time, she wasn’t worried about this challenge. She knew exactly what she needed to do if Jon Snow even thought about turning away from her. Her thoughts spiralled into elaborate schemes, ways to depict the true cowardice of the King in the North, what she would do to him, how she would humiliate him if he dared to be insubordinate… How he was still just a man that could be quelled whenever she wished.

Daenerys smiled coldly, “I’ll show the entire North just how quickly I can make their “King” bend the knee, whether he wants to or not.” 

She knew she was in control and that Jon Snow would do as he was told, like the obedient man she intended for him to be.

There was something different about her. She was dripping with confidence and so sure of herself. She didn’t need to ask anyone for their advice this time.

————————————————————————————

Jon Snow made his way towards the Red Keep, disgusted by what he saw around him. He’d already made up his mind about what he needed to do. He needed to kill Daenerys Targaryen; his lover, his aunt, his queen. 

He pushed Dothraki and Unsullied out of the way as he quickened his step, making haste to reach the Iron Throne as soon as possible. When he turned the corner to face the Red Keep, he was awestruck at what stood in front of him.

Thousands of Dothraki and Unsullied stood at attention as Daenerys neared the top of the stairs that lay directly in front of them. Jon hesitated, not wanting to move yet, curious to see what would come of this. Maybe Daenerys now understood the error of her ways. Maybe Jon should give his queen the benefit of the doubt. He hoped she would address what had happened and put an end to all this violence.

He was wrong.

Daenerys approached the top of the steps and addressed her men that were present and not milling about the city wreaking havoc. She spoke with a soft and melodic tone, but the message she was delivering was anything but that. 

Jon stood amongst the men as he heard Daenerys speak of the war not being over yet and how their was still much work to be done. Even though Jon would never admit it, there was something about Daenerys at this point that made him curious, even excited. Beneath all of his steel and leather that protected him for battle, there was a twinge and he began to lose focus. He had never seen Dany like this before and dare he say he enjoyed it?

But the ecstasy was short lived, as Jon, a man of honor and integrity, a well respected man, knew what must be done.

Daenerys finished addressing her men and turned to go take her place on the Iron Throne. Jon followed and no one batted an eye as he labored up those steps that lie in front of Khaleesi’s entire army. Even Drogon was lackadaisical at best when it came to allowing Jon to pass.

Jon entered the throne room and muttered quickly, “My queen…”

Daenerys, fully expecting this visit from her lover, didn’t even turn to acknowledge his presence, now admiring the heap of metal rising from the ground before her. “Jon…isn’t it beautiful? A sight to behold?” Dany said, aware of what might be on the confused man’s mind.

Jon, slightly taken aback, replied hesitantly, “My love…thousands of people perished at your hand, thousands more died to your armies running through the city. They surrendered, they rang the bells, how could you do this?” with his tone growing in confidence throughout his protest.

Dany simply laughed, “It had to be done. These people didn’t want to accept me as their queen, so that had to be rectified. I will break the wheel. You can choose to be a part of that willingly…or I will make your choice for you.” As Dany finished getting these words out of her mouth, she turned abruptly and walked towards Jon slowly.

Dany’s white dress hugged her curves perfectly as she moved slowly across the snow and soot laden floor. She truly was something to be seen as her silver locks lightly bounced and caressed her shoulder. Her figure hovered almost effortlessly over the ground.

Jon couldn’t help but be lost in this moment as Daenerys, his queen and love, approached him. His eyes traced over every inch of her body, stopping to examine her hips and chest, lingering over her legs, losing himself momentarily in her eyes.

She approached Jon and leaned in closely to whisper to him, “I will make you a part of this whether you want to be or not.”

Jon recoiled in surprise. He had never seen the woman he loved so confident and so assured. Again, he wanted to rebuke her, but something about this excited him.

Dany did not hesitate to continue as she softly, but firmly impressed upon Jon. “There will be no more North. People in the North seem to get ideas that they can do as they wish and this will not be what happens under my reign. As I’ve already said, you can choose to do this willingly, or I will make you do it,” Dany said matter of factly. 

She kissed him gently on the ear, quickly nibbling on him while sliding her tongue over his ear lobe, “This will be so much easier for you if you just accept it…”

There was a fire in Dany’s eyes now, unlike anything Jon had ever seen. It aroused him, but he shook this quickly, knowing in his mind what needed to be done. Dany was resolute about making him a part of this and he couldn’t betray his family and the North like that. It wasn’t in his nature.

Jon decided that now was his time to strike. He stealthily removed a dagger from his cloak and began to thrust forward to deliver the fatal blow when all of the sudden, a sudden jolt of pain shot through his forearm. 

Jon could only see a figure in the shadows holding a bow at this point. He dared to look down and see the crossbow bolt through is right forearm.

Daenerys smirked at him devilishly, “I can’t believe you thought that would work. I gave you a chance to join me of your own volition, but now we’ll have to do it my way,” sneered Dany. “This will be so much more fun for me…and much more painful and humiliating for you,” Dany jeered towards Jon. 

“Grey Worm, chain him up, we’re heading North soon,” Dany barked out. 

Before Dany could finish speaking, Grey Worm stepped out of the shadows with shackles and chains.

“I’ve got quite a surprise in store for the good people of Winterfell. They’ll watch as I make their King bend the knee,” Dany continued. “Every last one of them will watch. Especially Sansa Stark.” 

Jon looked up in agony, unable to comprehend how this had happened, wondering what fate awaited him at the hands of his now sadistic queen.

“My queen…” Jon stammered out quietly before he passed out at the base of the Iron Throne.


	2. A Dark Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds himself in a precarious situation, locked in the dungeons after his righteous attempt at justice was snuffed out by Daenerys and Grey Worm. Tyrion reminds Jon of what this may cost the whole realm and Daenerys has some fun with her new toy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARK DANY has her way with Jon as he ponders what his future may hold. 
> 
> Again, NON-Con. Dany forces Jon to be a part of this and his body responds.

Jon opened his eyes in a poorly lit dungeon, moss and mold growing from the stone carved walls, a faint sound of dripping water in the background, slow and steady enough to eventually lead to insanity.

He noticed the chains and shackles, he was bound together at his hands and his feet with almost no slack, he could barely move. His neck also had a collar around it, allowing just enough slack for Jon to hang his head.

He grimaced in pain as he flexed his right arm. The arrow had been removed and the wound had been patched, leaving just a scrap of cloth in its place. Jon had no recollection of being treated.

Meanwhile, Daenerys was sat at a table in the Red Keep. Grey Worm stood next to the table beside her as she looked out into the destruction that she had caused.

“We’re going to give Jon Snow one last chance to bend the knee, Grey Worm,” Daenerys said with conviction. “He’s going to please me, he has no choice,” she smirked.

Grey Worm let out a soft grumble, clearly unhappy with the decision of his Queen, “My Queen, let us kill the man for treason and be done with…”

Before Grey Worm could finish his sentence, Dany made her way to him and held a finger to his mouth, asserting her dominance. 

She let out a quiet, but confident lash with her tongue, “Grey Worm, you have been one of the most loyal to me to this point, but if you ever question my motives again, Drogon will have his next meal.” Dany smiled softly, “Do you understand me?”

Grey Worm tensed up. Dany’s actions caught him off guard, he wasn’t used to her treating him this way. If she were anyone else, she wouldn’t have a finger anymore. However, the rules were different for Daenerys, and she knew it. Grey Worm stood quietly. 

“Good,” Dany said, knowing she had won this war. 

She slowly removed her finger from his lips, “I’m going to see Jon Snow,” fell out of Dany’s mouth as she pushed by Grey Worm and strode towards the stairs.

——————————————————

Jon heard footsteps coming down the stone paved corridor and wondered what awaited him on the other side of his cell door. His breath trembled as he pondered who…or what was coming for him.

The cell door flung open effortlessly and Jon waited with baited breath, not knowing what to expect.

Jon let out a loud sigh as he saw who turned the corner, “Tyrion…what are you doing here?”

There stood the imp, Tyrion Lannister. Disheveled, confused, a mess. “You failed, Jon,” was all Tyrion could muster.

Jon looked up at what he thought was his ally, there to bring him support, in a state of disbelief. “What…what do you mean? She knew, Grey Worm was waiting!” yelled an increasingly agitated Jon Snow.

“She’s changed a lot, you know?” Tyrone let out quickly. “Breaking the wheel, breaker of chains…all of those benevolent dreams? They’re gone now. Daenerys is now looking for power and you had a chance to stop her,” Tyrion chortled a bit now.

“The worst part,” began Tyrion, “is that you don’t even know what she’s going to do to you.”

Jon’s eyes grew wide with anticipation and fear. He thought back to the last words he heard Daenerys speak to him and his mind raced, unable to comprehend what this could possibly mean for him and his family.

“I won’t spoil the surprise for you, just know that it doesn’t end well for you or the good people of the North if you don’t do what she says,” Tyrion remarked. 

“She’s not listening to anyone anymore, only herself,” said Tyrion as he made his way back towards the door. 

“I may find myself next to you shortly,” Tyrison said with one foot out of the cell, “but know that you could have prevented this all.”

Jon was left to rot with this newfound dismay on his conscience as the cell door slammed shut. 

Jon Snow, a man of honor, once Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, possibly even the Prince that was Promised, now had to live with the insurmountable guilt that he had failed those that meant the most to him. 

He had died before, but this was a new low for him.

————————————————

Daenerys glided down the steps towards the cells. Her movements seemed effortless and she moved as if she were weightless with no resistance.

The cell door was opened for her and in she walked.

Jon forgot where he was for a second as the woman he loved and partially still longed for majestically waltzed into the cell.

The silk dress she wore hugged her body in all the right places. Her breasts, supple and barely held in place by the loose pieces of fabric that kept the form fitting dress together. Her legs brushed the fabric ever so gently with every step she took, painfully showing more and more as she drew closer to her target. Her ass, kissed ever so closely by the silk that was drawn taut over it, the slit on her dress riding up higher and higher with each step, dangerously close to exposing more than the Queen would have wanted…but she might not have cared at this point.

Her eyes, cold and distant, wandered around the cell until they fell upon the shaken mess that was Jon Snow.

“You will sit up for your Queen,” Dany barked.

Jon stirred for a moment, trying to take in what was going around him, but not moving, hunched over in a pile on the floor.

“Do not make me tell you again,” Dany now warned.

Jon was unable to find the energy to move, so he stayed as he was.

Dany let a grin spread across her face as she walked across the cell. Her legs covering the distance quickly, Jon looking up briefly to see her perfect figure striding towards him. Her hair shone through the darkness and her eyes were piercing, even without a ton of light.

She stopped directly in front of Jon, his face now directly even with her waist. He could smell her perfume, something sweet from Dorne, or maybe a blend from High Garden. Whatever it was, it drove his sense of smell wild.

“You will sit up for your, Queen,” Daenerys demanded a final time.

Jon, taken aback once again by this level of ferocity, was unsure of how to react.

“I’m going to explain something to you, Jon Snow,” Dany gently led with. “I now rule the 7 Kingdoms, including Winterfell and the North. If you wish for those people to continue living their lives as they have been, you will bend the knee and do as I say. Exactly as I say,” she drilled with a smirk.

Jon was conflicted. He had spent the last few years of his life doing everything he could to protect the people of the North and his family, but he now faced an internal conflict. Be the honorable man he once was and stand up for his people or cower away and do what he was told to do by his new vengeful Queen.

Daenerys relished this opportunity. She had become quite fond of this scenario. Jon, her former lover and future toy, chained up and shackled in front of her, needing to give in to her every whim and demand. Dany was so excited by this possibility that her juices began to flow and her nipples were visible through her dress. 

She was in control of everything and she was going to take advantage of it.

She had grown tired of waiting for this now, in her eyes, petulant man. Daenerys signaled for the guards to leave, “Close the cell behind you, I need to talk to this man…alone.” 

As soon as the guards exited, she quickly picked up her foot and drove it into the chain that held Jon’s collar, causing the chain to become taut and jerk Jon’s head upright.

Jon was now forced to look up and what a sight it was to behold.

There in front of him stood Daenerys Targaryen, in all her glory. Her boot propped against the wall right next to Jon’s curly locks. Jon’s head, nearly perfectly nestled between her legs, only inches away from being able to touch her.

The slit on Daenerys’ dress was no longer a slit, but an opening. She was fully exposed to Jon now.

She reached a hand down gently and caressed Jon’s raven dark hair, “You know, this all could have ended very differently,” she said melodically. 

At this point, Dany leaned down to softly whisper into Jon’s ear, “We could have had everything together…” Her whisper ended with a gentle kiss and nibble of Jon’s ear lobe. She eased off of the chain around his neck a bit and Jon’s head flopped back down.

As soon as she finished with this gentle gesture, her grip on his hair tightened, this time pulling at it hard, “But you couldn’t understand what we needed to do,” now pushing her boot against the chain, whipping Jon’s head back into an upright position. 

Jon was left without knowing how to feel. This woman that he once loved, now a monster in his eyes, potentially threatening everything that he once held dear. 

Dany leaned back a bit and said very matter of factly, “You’re going to do what I tell you to do, or else…”

Jon finally found some sort of moxie to respond, “Or else what?” he stammered.

Dany didn’t like this and Jon was made aware of that. She tightened her grasp on his hair and thrust his face forward a bit.

“Or else I’m going to kill everyone and burn everything you ever thought you enjoyed,” Dany said in an oddly pleasant tone.

Her pussy was dripping wet at this point, her mind going wild, drunk with all of this power. There was no way she was stopping this any time soon. 

Jon’s face was still inches from her now and Dany knew exactly what she wanted. And she wanted it now.

Dany, now the slightest bit flustered, scorned Jon, “You’re going to need to use your tongue to get out of this, but it won’t be for speaking. Oh, and I’m not to be trifled with. If I don’t get exactly what I want, I will burn Winterfell to the ground.”

Jon was left with a dilemma. His body was involuntarily reacting to this monster of a woman that stood in front of him. He began to get hard under the rags that he was left with that were masquerading as clothes. 

On one hand, he could be defiant and face certain death. On the other, he could bed the proverbial knee in this sense and give Daenerys what she wanted.

Jon slowly moved his head forward towards Daenerys’ exposed and wet pussy. He knew what he had to do.

Daenerys grinned widely, “That’s what I thought,” she exclaimed, pleased with herself.

Jon kissed the inside of Dany’s thigh, feeling her shake with pleasure at his first touch, but she gave no other indication of enjoying this. He could see how wet she was at this point, craving for something, someone rather, to pleasure her.

He moved his tongue up her thigh until it tasted the first drop of her juices and involuntarily, his dick began to harden again.

Daenerys let out a muffled moan as Jon’s tongue touched the lips of her pussy for the first time. His tongue started to work its way over her lips, gently working its way inside her, picking up speed as time carried on, playing with her tight hole as he worked his way in and out.

Jon paused for a second. 

“Don’t you even think about,” scowled Dany. 

He needs to be punished for this, she thought to herself. So punish him is exactly what she did. 

She quickly brought her hand down across Jon’s cheek, hitting him hard enough to turn the flesh red.

“You don’t stop unless I tell you to stop,” Dany blurted out amongst the pleasure.

Her grip on his hair tightened and she pushed his head deeper into the gap between her thighs.

His tongue began lapping up Dany’s juices as they flowed from her hot pussy. Her clit, now swollen from her dominance, seemed like a beacon for Jon.

Jon moved his focus to her clit, rapidly flickering and sucking away at it, much to Dany’s delight. Dany threw her head back for a second, only to regain her composure. She squeezed her thighs together, trapping Jon’s head. He was stuck and Dany would get everything she wanted.

“Oh, fuck,” spilled from Dany’s lips. She couldn’t help it. She was so hot, so wet, so turned on by the position of power she held over the once King of the North, forced to do everything she asked.

Jon’s focus remained on her clit as Dany began to rock her hips back and forth, forcing Jon to pick up the pace of his tongue. Whether she would admit it or not, he could feel her legs beginning to shake, her toes beginning to curl. 

He could feel her starting to clench her walls as his tongue licked at the her pussy, probing her tight hole once again. His tongue deftly moved in and out of her as she began to move in rhythm with him. She was close and would cum soon. 

“Don’t you fucking stop,” was all Dany could muster, not wanting to ruin the orgasm that was just beyond her reach at this point, but not wanting to justify Jon at all.

Jon, now hard, yearning for someone’s touch, could only do as he was told. He had no control over this situation at all.

He pushed his tongue deeper in Daenerys and picked up the pace with which his tongue fucked her.

Dany threw her head back one last time and released with a loud moan. Jon had done the job…for now.

“Good boy,” Dany panted, still trying to catch her breath from the nirvana that she had just been through.

She pulled his hair one more time and threw his head back to the wall, taking her foot off the chain that held his head in place to eat her out.

Jon sat there, unwillingly turned on, face now covered in Daenerys’ pussy juices as he watched her begin to walk away.

“This was good practice for what we’ll be doing in Winterfell soon,” Dany said smugly as she exited the cell and slammed the door behind her.

Jon’s gaze fell back to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted (and taken down by my girlfriend on her account before I had mine) for some negative backlash...however, I'm re-tagging and reposting. Constructive feedback is 100% welcome, but negativity won't be tolerated.
> 
> Keep in mind, this is a FANFIC, I've tagged the work appropriately, so if you're not a fan of Dark Dany, this probably isn't for you.
> 
> Keep it positive/constructive and enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
